Tu te souviens ?
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: BTS - VMON - Namjoon x Taehyung - OS - Romance / Lime. " Tu te souviens, quand ils m'ont fait cette caméra cachée ? … C'est là, pile à ce moment là, que j'ai réalisé combien tu comptais pour moi, combien tu m'étais essentiel. " [...] Ton souffle frôle à peine mes lèvres que déjà un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes dans un touc


**Note :** Une idée qui m'a prit du temps à écrire. J'avais l'idée, mais pas la bonne approche, j'ai recommencé au moins 3 fois, changeant le point de vu, le temps, le lieu etc. Mais voilà, il est enfin là et j'en suis pas peu fière ! J'ai écris avec en fond Harry Styles, Sign of the Times, même si a priori, mon texte n'a pas de rapport avec les paroles de cette chanson. C'est plus le rythme, la musique en elle même qui a été bénéfique. watch?v=qN4ooNx77u0

 **Crédits:** Les BTS, Rap Monster et V spécialement, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils s'appartiennent à eux, et c'est déjà du boulot. Le reste est à moi.

 **Tu te souviens ?**

Tes mains sur mes hanches sont comme l'eau du ruisseau dans son lit : naturelle. De tes pouces, tu caresses ma peau mise à nue quelques instants plus tôt par tes doigts curieux et je ne peux que frissonner de plaisir. L'air frais sur mon épiderme ne calme pas la chaleur incandescente qui gonfle en moi de plus en plus. L'incendie ravage mon être tout entier et je ne peux que sourire, sourire tout contre ta joue, mes lèvres contre ta peau légèrement rugueuse. Je sens tes épaules se secouer avant d'entendre ton doux rire. Des milliers de papillons volent en tous sens au creux de mon estomac. Cet instant, serait-ce le paradis ?

Alors que je laisse mon rire s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres, me mordant pourtant la lèvre inférieure pour l'en empêcher, tu ronchonnes tout en t'écartant de moi, me faisant pousser un soupir de déception. « Pourquoi ris-tu, … encore? » me demandes-tu, un sourire gagnant ta bouche, creusant cette fossette si attractive. Les sourcils un peu froncés, comme tiraillé entre l'envie de rire avec moi et celle de comprendre pourquoi, une nouvelle fois, je gâche ce précieux instant.

« Je suis simplement le plus heureux des hommes, voilà tout. ». Je murmure ces mots tout contre ta joue alors que je colle à nouveau mon corps contre le tiens, cherchant ta chaleur plus que nécessaire. Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que du bout de tes doigts tu frôles la fine peau de mon bras, la caressant tout aussi délicatement que tu ne l'aurais fait pour les ailes d'un papillon. Fermant les yeux, je laisse mes sens te percevoir, te voir, te toucher, t'entendre, te goûter. Ton souffle près de mon oreille me fait frémir une nouvelle fois. « Alors ris mon amour, ris. ».

Je le sens venir du plus profond de moi. Il grimpe le long de mon estomac, caresse mes abdominaux et se laisse porter à travers mon œsophage. Mon diaphragme se tend légèrement alors que mon visage se crispe. De petites rides se creusent sur mon front, tout autour de mes yeux et de ma bouche. D'abord silencieux, seules les petites secousses de mon corps me trahissent. Puis devant le regard attendri que tu poses sur moi, je laisse le son prendre place face au silence et mon rire envahit enfin l'espace.

« Ton rire ... Ton sourire ... C'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont fait t'aimer, et ce, dès le début Taehyung. » Tes lèvres frôlent ma tempe alors que tu laisses ce murmure t'échapper. Laissant l'ombre de mon rire étirer mes lèvres, je plonge mon visage dans ton cou, ancrant fermement mes main derrière ta nuque, emprisonnant entre mes doigts le court duvet à ma portée. Ton souffle chaud près de mon oreille me fait frémir légèrement, mon corps se coulant un peu plus contre le tiens alors que tes bras viennent emprisonner ma taille, tes mains se soudant derrière mon dos. Dans ton étreinte aimante et rassurante, je laisse mon souffle se calmer, se calquant automatiquement sur le tiens, calme et profond. Le silence est de nouveau roi dans la chambre.

Doucement, me tenant toujours étroitement enfermé entre tes bras, tu nous conduis, pas après pas, à travers la pièce. La tête encore perdue dans le creux de ton cou, mes yeux fermés, je te laisse me guider en toute confiance. Te sentant tomber en arrière, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri, peu masculin, alors que j'agrippe un peu plus fort ta nuque. La chute est loin d'être mortelle, elle se fait plutôt chaleureuse et tendre. L'odeur de lessive vient chatouiller mon odorat alors que je relève de quelques centimètres ma tête, laissant mes yeux analyser le nouveau décor qui m'entoure. Les draps d'un blanc presque immaculé me font légèrement plisser des yeux alors qu'un fin sourire prend place sur mes lèvres. Je tourne délicatement mon visage vers toi. Ton sourire est presque tout aussi éblouissant que les draps sur lesquels tu reposes. Canaille. Me penchant sur toi vivement, mes lèvres se posent à peine quelques microsecondes sur ta fossette si attirante. Ton léger rire répond à mon geste et je ne peux empêcher le mien de glisser le long de ma gorge et de remonter à travers mes lèvres, emplissant de nouveau la pièce de ce son.

« Tu te souviens, quand ils m'ont fait cette caméra cachée ? … C'est là, pile à ce moment là, que j'ai réalisé combien tu comptais pour moi, combien tu m'étais essentiel. ». Tu laisses ton chuchotement se perdre dans le silence de la pièce alors que mes yeux rencontrent les tiens, encore humides de ton précédent rire. « Quand il m'a demandé de choisir entre une carrière solo et le groupe, c'est ton visage qui est apparu dans mon esprit, ton si beau sourire, tes yeux si profonds … Tu étais mon choix absolu, tu n'as jamais été une option Taehyung. » Ta main se perd dans mes cheveux alors que je ferme lentement les yeux, laissant une douce chaleur envahir le bas de mon ventre. L'autre frôle le creux de mes reins, remontant centimètre par centimètre le tissu de mon haut, accédant à ma peau si sensible. Ton souffle frôle à peine mes lèvres que déjà un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes dans un toucher presque aérien et je gémis. D'anticipation, de bien-être, de désir. C'est un cocktail explosif avec lequel tu aimes jouer.

« La première fois que j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, comme ça, c'était par accident, tu te souviens ? » La main qui se perdait dans mes cheveux glisse vers ma joue, tes doigts caressant maintenant ma peau, dessinant au hasard de fantasques arabesques. Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête, gardant mes yeux toujours fermés, appréciant le toucher de tes doigts et de ton souffle sur l'épiderme si sensible de mon visage et de mes lèvres. « Je me penchais vers toi pour te parler, et alors que je soufflais ton prénom pour que toi seul entende, tu t'es retourné si vivement vers moi que nos lèvres se sont pressées les unes contre les autres. On s'est rapidement reculé, les yeux grands ouverts. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de la nuance de rouge sur tes joues et de la chaleur qu'avaient les miennes. »

Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres à l'entente de ce souvenir. Oui, je me souviens parfaitement de ce moment. J'avais déjà des sentiments pour toi à l'époque, tu sais ? Ouvrant doucement mes yeux, je plante mon regard dans le tiens, rapprochant nos visages de quelques centimètres, t'invitant par se geste à poser une nouvelle fois tes lèvres sur les miennes. Un petit rictus déforme ta bouche alors que tes yeux s'illuminent d'une lueur joueuse. Lentement, presque comme au ralenti, tu approches tes lèvres des miennes. Quand enfin elles se touchent, un léger soupir de bien-être s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Tu frôles d'abord mes lèvres des tiennes, les caressant de ta chair rosée, avant d'appuyer plus franchement, déclenchant derechef une flopée de frisson dans tout mon corps. Tes baisers ont toujours eu le don de m'électriser. Tu remues ta bouche sur la mienne, me faisant un peu plus pencher la tête, alors que ta langue taquine vient humidifier ma lèvre inférieure. Accédant à ta demande, je laisse ta langue rencontrer la mienne dans un toucher si doux, si sensuel que mes reins s'enflamment de nouveau. Je presse un peu plus mon corps contre le tiens sans séparer mes lèvres des tiennes, laissant un gémissement se perdre entre ces dernières. Tu plaques un peu plus mon bas ventre contre le tiens, ta main toujours perdue sur le bas de mes reins. Les miennes agrippent plus fermement encore ton cuir chevelu, emprisonnant entre mes doigts impatients tes cours cheveux.

« La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé comme ça, on était que tous les deux, dans le studio. On devait enregistrer un vlog, tu te souviens ? Putain, j'ai cru que jamais je n'arriverais à me détacher de tes lèvres. J'aurais voulu t'embrasser comme ça jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, jusqu'à en perdre la vie ... C'était trop bon. C'était toi tout entier, enfin. » Tu murmures ces mots tout près de ma bouche, tes lèvres à peine séparées des miennes, continuant de frôler les miennes en de subtiles caresses. « Je pourrais passer des heures à t'embrasser Taehyung, sans jamais me lasser tu sais ? » Tu reposes lentement tes lèvres sur les miennes et je ne peux que soupirer de contentement dans notre baiser. Tu me fais trop languir, tu le sais ça ? Détachant mes mains de ta nuque, je les pose entre nos deux torses, agrippant ton t-shirt de mes doigts, le froissant plus que nécessaire, essayant de te rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi, même si c'est chose futile : On ne peut pas être plus imbriqué que toi et moi à cet instant.

« Tu te rappelles de notre première crise de couple ? Une crise de jalousie … D'une telle banalité ! » Tu ris contre mes lèvres, nous laissant reprendre un peu notre souffle, nos torses se soulevant en un rythme désordonné, nos cœurs battant bien trop rapidement. Tes mains partent explorer de nouveau mon visage, parcourant les creux et le bosses, laissant derrière elles une traînée de feu sur mon épiderme de plus en plus sensible. Tes touchers sont doux sur moi et je frissonne une énième fois tout contre toi, pressant un peu plus mon visage contre ta main, m'imprégnant de ta chaleur, te faisant rire un peu plus. « J'étais jaloux d'un peu tout le monde à cet époque là … Kookie, Jimin, Hoseok … J'avais trop peur de perdre tout ce que l'on partageait tous les deux. J'avais trop peur de te perdre Taehyung. Et comme un con, je te faisais des crises de jalousie infondées … Mais tu n'es jamais parti, tu restais là, à me rassurer, ton sourire toujours aux lèvres, avec une patience infinie. Putain, qu'est ce que je t'aimais déjà à l'époque ! » Tu te rapproches de nouveau de moi et le baiser que tu me donnes alors me fait perdre le souffle tant il est puissant et ravageur. Tu agrippes mon visage entre tes mains, le pressant un peu plus contre le tiens, explorant ma bouche de ta langue aventureuse. Je pousse un long gémissement alors que tes dents mordent sensuellement ma lèvre inférieure. Je sens ton désir contre le haut de ma cuisse et une onde de plaisir parcourt mon corps, mes reins s'enflammant un peu plus.

« La première fois que j'ai eu envie de toi, d'une envie presque viscérale, c'est après être tombé sur cette fancam de toi dansant sur Tomorrow. Putain … » Je laisse un sourire prendre place sur mes lèvres alors que tes yeux se font plus sombres à cet instant. Le désir brûle dans ton regard et je me réjouis d'en être l'instigateur. Tes mains délaissent mon visage pour s'aventurer un peu plus bas, glissant sur la courbe de mes épaules, serpentant entre mes omoplates, caressant mon dos le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Tu les arrêtes sur mes reins, à la lisière de mon jeans, tes pouces se perdant dessous, rencontrant une nouvelle fois ma peau brûlante. Je frissonne alors que tes lèvres partent explorer mon cou, tes dents marquant un peu plus leur territoire, ta langue soignant par la suite tes accès de possessivité. Je ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux en rejetant un peu plus la tête en arrière, te facilitant l'accès à ma peau, soupirant et tremblant sous la nouvelle vague de plaisir que tes gestes me procurent. « Tu ne sais pas le quart de toutes les pensées impures qui m'ont envahi à ce moment là Taehyung, même pas un quart. » Ton aveux fait monter un peu plus la fièvre en moi, mon ventre se contactant presque douloureusement tant l'envie se fait de plus en plus forte.

« Aime moi, aime moi fort Namjoon … » Je souffle ces quelques mots à ton oreille, laissant ma langue tracer un chemin humide le long de ta carotide jusqu'à ton lobe, emprisonnant entre mes dents ta boucle d'oreille, tirant légèrement dessus, appréciant le léger gémissement rauque qui sort de ta bouche. Ton souffle est irrégulier, je sens ton cœur battre fortement dans ta poitrine alors que mes mains se font aventureuses. Je les glisse sous ton t-shirt, touchant la peau tendue de ton ventre de mes paumes, griffant tes abdominaux de mes ongles, flattant tes hanches de mes doigts, couvrant ta peau de milliers de petits picots. À mon tour, je plonge ma tête dans le creux de ton épaule pour y apposer ma marque. J'aspire la peau fine entre mes lèvres et la vibration de ton nouveau gémissement me fait légèrement tressaillir. Tes mains plaquées fermement sur mes fesses, tu te presses un peu plus contre moi, nos hanches s'entrechoquant, nous faisant haleter à l'unisson.

« Aaah … La première … Ah, Taehyung ! … » Mes dents mordent ta pomme d'Adam alors qu'en quelques gestes agiles et maîtrisés le bouton de ton jeans saute. La fermeture éclair ne me résiste pas longtemps non plus alors que ma bouche continue son exploration de ton cou. Je sens ton corps se tendre d'anticipation, ton bassin se mouvant légèrement contre le mien. « Mh … Taehyung … La première fois où je t'ai fais l'amour, tu t'en souviens ? Ah … » Mes mains délaissent rapidement ton jeans pour se frayer un chemin par dessous le tissus rugueux, flattant légèrement ton pubis de la pulpe de mes doigts, sentant ton souffle se faire plus haché. « Je m'en souviens Taehyung … Toute ma vie je garderais cette sensation, ce sentiment de plénitude, de complétude … Ah ! » Ton sous-vêtement ne fait pas long feu non plus face à mes doigts un peu trop aventureux.

J'approche vivement ma bouche de la tienne, te quémandant un baiser, ouvrant rapidement mes lèvres quand elles entrent en contact avec les tiennes, permettant à nos langues de se retrouver, de se toucher, de se caresser. C'est fiévreux et empressé et ça me fait frémir un peu plus alors que je sens mon bas ventre se rapprocher de l'implosion. Je gémis contre tes lèvres quand, de tes mains sûres et fermes, tu emprisonnes ma taille de ta main gauche, imprimant la trace de tes doigts dans ma peau, alors que ta main droite caresse lentement, par dessus mon pantalon, mon désir déjà bien éveillé. Je grogne doucement, mordant ta lèvre inférieure de mes dents, m'impatientant. « Touche moi bordel Nam … ». Je sens tes lèvres s'étirer contre les miennes et je devine ton petit rictus arrogant, fier de l'effet que tu as sur moi.

Tu fais sauter le bouton et descends rapidement la fermeture éclair de mon propre jeans, introduisant sans mal ta main dans mon sous-vêtement. Je frissonne d'anticipation, ma bouche embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, ton cou, ton menton, ta joue. J'halète tout contre toi alors que tes doigts entrent enfin en contact avec ma virilité. Ce geste me fait lâcher un long et profond gémissement. Ta bouche perdue entre les mèches de mes cheveux, la mienne parcourant encore un peu plus la peau humide de ton cou, j'entame le premier mouvement le long de ta hampe. Tes doigts se crispent légèrement autour de la mienne, m'arrachant un petit cri. C'est bon, tellement bon.

« Mmh … Nam … Aaah … » Mon front contre ton épaule, je sens mon corps trembler, les vagues de plaisir déferlant de plus en plus fort en moi alors que ta main bouge au même rythme que la mienne, nous emportant de plus en plus loin dans le plaisir, nous rapprochant un peu plus, seconde après seconde, de la jouissance. Je ne retiens plus mes gémissements ni mes cris et tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Ta voix se fait rauque et profonde, ton souffle de plus en plus entre-coupé. Entre tes gémissements, c'est mon prénom que tu murmure en une litanie profane. « Taehyung … Mmmmh Tae … Tae ! ».

Et c'est l'explosion. Un ultime mouvement puis le silence. Une chaleur incandescente dans tout le corps, le cœur piégé dans une course folle, le souffle coupé, les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Brusquement, la lave en fusion de mon ventre se déverse enfin entre nos deux corps, se mélangeant à la tienne alors que nos bouches se rencontrent une ultime fois, nos lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres, enfermant entre elles les gémissements qui nous échappent. Déjà essoufflés, on s'embrasse alors à en perdre haleine, nos dents s'entrechoquant, nos lèvres se mouvants maladroitement, nos corps encore tremblants.

Les secondes s'égrainent lentement, seuls nos souffles erratiques brisent le silence ambiant alors que nos fronts sont soudés l'un à l'autre. Mes yeux toujours fermés, je calque lentement ma respiration sur la tienne, laissant mon cœur retrouver un rythme normal. Doucement, je sens ta main tâtonner vers la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts délicatement. « Tu te souviens Taehyung, le jour où je me suis déclaré à toi ? » Tranquillement, prolongeant encore le moment, j'ouvre les yeux, me perdant immédiatement dans les tiens avant de hocher la tête positivement, un léger sourire prenant place sur mes lèvres. « Il faisait beau ce jour là, je m'en rappelle. Et chaud. C'était le début du printemps et les cerisiers étaient en fleurs. On marchait pour aller je ne sais où … » « Faire un photoshoot. » « Ah oui, c'est ça. J'étais devant toi, avec Jimin et Kook. Toi, tu étais derrière nous, seul, triste et silencieux. » « Eh ! Je n'étais pas triste et silencieux ! Je réfléchissais, nuance ! » Je laisse un petit rire m'échapper alors que je rapproche mon visage du tien, frottant mollement mon nez contre le tien. Que c'est facile parfois de te taquiner.

« Soudainement, tu as agrippé mon poignet et tu m'as attiré vers toi. Devant tout le monde. Tu m'as serré contre toi avec une telle force. Jamais auparavant tu n'avais eu ce genre de réaction. J'étais vraiment surpris ! » « On avait eu une dispute ce matin là, encore à propos de ma jalousie un peu trop maladive … » Je ris quand j'entends le ton de ta voix, entre fatigue et amertume. Je presse prestement mes lèvres contre les tiennes dans un baiser de surface alors que ta bouche se contracte en une petite moue boudeuse. « Comme un con, en te voyant avec Kook et Jimin, à ce moment là, marchant devant moi, j'ai eu peur. Je ne t'avais jamais dis que je t'aimais. Et si tu ne le savais pas ? Après tout, je te l'avais montré et démontré, mais je ne te l'avais jamais dis n'est ce pas ? Peut-être que finalement, tu allais finir par me laisser tomber, moi et mon sale caractère. » Je glousse de nouveau, plongeant mon nez dans ton cou, respirant ton odeur, ce mélange de parfum et de transpiration un peu aigre, me faisant frissonner de nouveau, les sensations précédentes me revenant en mémoire. Mes lèvres frôlent ta peau alors que je reprends la parole. « Tu m'as alors regardé dans les yeux, un long moment, assez pour que tout le groupe finisse par se retourner vers nous. Tu t'es penché vers moi, collant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, et tu m'as murmuré … » « Je t'aime tellement Kim Taehyung. »


End file.
